


Attached

by bananunsvows



Series: Attached: Lana Winters x Nora Montgomery [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Mentions of Sexual Assult, Out of Character, dont kill me im trying my best, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananunsvows/pseuds/bananunsvows
Summary: Lana takes Nora in as her own to show her life is better when you're loved, but is Nora ready for a commitment again?





	1. Her Real Life Body Aches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from a poem by Sabrina Benaim titled, Unrequited Love, A Play in Nine Acts. 
> 
> heavy rotation of listening to Sister Golden Hair by The America’s and Tomorrow Never Came by Lana Del Rey while writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies <3

Lana had never hoped to feel the pain of a child growing inside her, she didn't think she would be able to handle it much longer. But in one month this baby would be out of her body and in the hands of a loving family.

As Lana approached The Montgomery Residence, she felt her stomach sinking. As badly as she wanted nothing to do with this baby, she didn't want it to fall into a neglecting home.

Lana gave three firm knocks on the door and waited patiently for Nora to answer. When they talked over the phone she seemed tense, sad even, so Lana insisted on meeting her in person, to ensure the baby was in good hands, and to make sure Nora was in a safe environment herself, seeming as the two had grown close in their phone calls.

The knock on the door startled Nora out of her thoughts, and for a moment she had forgotten about her meeting with Lana. Nora wanted nothing more than to have a baby of her own to love. She wondered if Lana would give her the baby if she learned of Charle’s state of mind. He hadn't left the basement in weeks. Nora hoped it was only a phase, but deep down she knew it would last longer than she’d hoped. 

Nora looked through the peephole of the door before opening it, greeting Lana with a nervous smile. “Hi, you must be Lana.”

“I am indeed, and you must be Nora!” Lana scanned the woman with her eyes. Her curls tied up on top of her head with some strands hanging from the side, framing her face perfectly. Her black skirt hung from her waist with a cream blouse that hugged her body perfectly.

“That’s me. Would you like some water, or we have wine.” Nora asked nervously. She thought the girl was beautiful. She especially loved the curls in her hair, and the way they tucked underneath just perfectly.

Lana smiled at the girl, biting her lip. “Water would be great, if it's no trouble.” she responded.

“None at all, darling. Follow me to the kitchen.” Nora beckoned at Lana to follow her, and she did. Lana looked Nora up and down, taking a liking to what she saw, but remembering why she was here.”

“So, where’s your husband?” Lana asked.

Nora walked to the cabinets, grabbing a glass and filling it with water from the sink. When she heard Lanas question, her chest tightened. “Oh, he’s down in the basement. He works down there.” She handed Lana the glass.

“What does he do?” Lana questioned, taking the glass of water and sipping on it.

“He gives abortions to young girls in need of them. But I suppose you aren't looking into that today, are you.” Nora explained with a laugh, trying to get comfortable with the girl.

Lana chuckled at the girls words. “Thats a good thing he’s doing. So many young girls need help.”

“Yes, he’s a saint” Nora felt her throat burn at the words. She hated lying to the girl, especially since she was trusting her with her new baby. 

“You said you had another baby, Ii assume he’s grown up and moved out?” Lana questioned, wanting to know everything about the girl.

Nora choked at the words, not expecting the question. “Oh, no. Thaddeus died when he was young.”

Lana felt herself pitying the girl, as well as cursing herself for asking such a question. “I’m so sorry, Nora. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“No no it's okay. They say it's good to talk about it right?” Nora chuckled. 

“Yes, they do say that. Would you like to talk about it, Nora? It might help you.”

“I suppose i could, if it isn't any trouble to you?” Nora responded. 

“Nonsense, sweetheart. I'm all ears.” Lana smiled at her, observing her face. She could look at it for days.

The blonde nodded, her icy optics glazing over once again with her own tears. She looked down at her hands in her lap, fiddling with the many rings on her fingers before she finally worked up the courage to start her tragic story. 

"The times were very different back in my time, I guess. Or maybe it was just the way i was brought up." She started. 

"I never really spent a lot of time with Thaddeus, only when he needed feeding or being put to bed." Nora felt awful hearing those words back. The sudden realisation that she was almost never there for her poor baby, her heart cracking into a million pieces just reliving the memory in her mind. 

"My husband, Charles, performed an abortion for a young girl... One man wasn't so happy and our son got kidnapped." She had to take a second to gather herself. 

"They couldn't find him for weeks..." Nora's poor voice was cracking at every word she spoke. 

"Once they did... All that was left were pieces of him..." Nora practically fell apart before even finishing her sentence. The memories were all too much for her troubled mind.

Lana walked over to Nora, grabbing her hand and sitting her down on the couch.

“Nora, honey look at me.”

Nora moved her eyes up to look at Lana's, tears falling frantically from them. 

Lana wiped Nora's eyes with her thumb, pulling her into an embrace. “I’m so, so sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Lana soothed. 

Nora continued to weep in Lanas embrace. She wanted to calm herself down, but couldn't bring herself back to normal.

“And Charles, I lied to you. He hasn't come up from his basement in weeks. I've begun to forget what he looks like.” Lana wiped more tears from Nora's face, feeling sorry for the girl. 

“I'm sorry I lied, I'm just so lonely, Lana. I thought a baby would help but nobody wants to place a child into a broken home, I don't even love Charles.” Nora looked up into Lanas eyes, and Lana could feel her heart shattering.

Lana didn't even give herself time to think before she said her next words. “What if you came and lived with me? You wouldn't need a baby. I could give this one away to another family and we could get a dog.”

Both Nora and Lana were surprised by the offer. “Oh, Lana. I couldn't intrude. I’m sorry to make you feel like you have to offer.” She pulled away from the embrace, making herself small and vulnerable without realizing it.

Lana didn't quite know if she regretted the offer, but she figured she couldn't take it back now. She was lonely herself, too. “Nonsense, sweetheart. I’d love to have you.” She rested a hand on Nora’s knee, gently caressing it.  
‘  
Nora looked down at Lana's hand on her knee, feeling her heart warm at the touch.

Nora closed her eyes, thinking about what to say next. She didn't want to reject the offer, the thought of living with Lana made her feel safe. And not living in this house made her feel safer. 

She opened her eyes, looking up at Lana. She took her hand in her own and gave it a soft squeeze. 

“Thank you, Lana, I’d love to stay with you.”


	2. A Bad Half Hour Standing on a Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from an excerpt of the movie Girl Inturrupted 
> 
> i listened to Fast Car by Tracy Chapman and Lucy by Still Woozy VERY heavily while writing this chapter 
> 
> Enjoy lovelies <3

After their talk that day, Nora was excited to start a life elsewhere, away from Charles; but telling him of their plan would be the hardest of it all. Charles wasn’t the man Nora had married. Over time he had turned into something she had never seen before, but leaving him wasn’t easy. She had grown terrified of him, and the thought of how he would react terrified her just as much. 

Nora gave three firm knocks on the basement door before opening it. “Charles?” She said, loud enough for it to echo. She got no answer. After knocking a second and third time, she tried the door, surprised at the fact it was unlocked after all these weeks he had buried himself away down here. 

Nora began down the stairs. “Charles? You haven't come out in weeks.” 

She froze as she approached Charles sitting at his work bench, hunched over a pig, mumbling nonsense to himself. 

Nora knew the only way to get Charles’ attention was to be straightforward with him. “Charles, Im- Im moving out. Moving to Boston, I’ll be gone tomorrow. I just thought I should let you know.” She paused, awaiting an answer she wasn't sure she would get. But finally, Charles mumbled a string of words she couldn’t comprehend. 

Nora sighed, disappointed by his reaction, but it came as no surprise to her. His work used to be meaningful, now he spends days on end cutting up animals and sewing them back together again like a little kid with dolls. 

/

After Lana had left Nora’s house that day, she knew what she had done was right. She was getting Nora out of a mentally abusive relationship, as well as giving herself a roommate to keep her company. They had discussed all the details over wine, water for Lana. Lana only had one bedroom in the house. Nora had offered to take the couch, but they both eventually agreed upon sharing the bed for the time being. 

The phone ringing startled Lana out of her trance of writing. She’d been clicking away typewriter for hours trying to pass the time. She was to fly to Nora later that night and bring her to her home to live, finally.

“1772 Creekwood Lane, This is Lana.”

“Lana it’s Nora” “Nora, hi! Have you talked to Charles about tomorrow? I’ve been worried about how he’d take it.”

Nora debated telling Lana that he had taken it well, or that she had decided on not telling him at all. Though nothing would make her more anxious than Lana finding out she lied and not trusting her, even a white lie.  
“He didn't say anything about it, but he isn't stopping me.” Nora sighed into the phone. “When are you coming?”

 

Lana’s heart ached for the girl at the words. She wanted nothing more than for Nora to be happy and loved, and she intended on giving just that to her. “I’m leaving in an hour, is everything packed and ready?” 

“Yes, yes everything is packed and ready.” Nora gave a slight grin as she spoke, excited to start her new life with Lana. She would no longer feel alone every second of the day, she had Lana there.

“Great, I’ll see you soon hun. Be ready.” 

“I’ll be ready.” Nora smiled as she hung up the phone, taking a deep breath, ready to finally leave. 

 

/

As Lana packed up her black 1962 Chevy for the airport, her mind began to race to all the places she had been attempting to stray away from. What would Nora think of all this? What if Lana scared her away? She couldn’t help but think that maybe Nora agreed to this only to cradle Lana’s ego, so she didn’t feel let down. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what Wendy would think of Lana having another woman live with her so soon; even if it was completely platonic. She’d always imagined Wendy looking down on her through life, judging her choices from what to eat for dinner to asking a woman residing a whopping 46 hours away to live with her, a woman she barely even knew. 

And what about Barb and Lois? What would they think of Lana suddenly bringing home a strange woman who dressed like she belonged in Shakespeare. They were sure to think something of it, and of course pick Lana’s brain about it. 

Lana pulled up to the airport and parked as close to the entrance as she could manage. The airport had grown to be one of her least favorite places. The giant tubes of metal made her skin cover itself in goosebumps; she had cheated death once and she never planned on having to do it again. 

When Nora asked Lana to come get her so she didn’t have to fly alone, Lana felt a rock plunge to her stomach. But she couldn’t deny the girl, Nora had never been out of the house in the first place, and flying in a plane alone as your first welcome to the world didn’t strike her as a good time. So Lana sucked it up and bought three plane tickets, one for her to leave and two for them to come home with. 

Lana boarded the plane hesitantly, having second thoughts with every step she took. She knew this is what Nora needed, and the two had grown so close over the past few weeks, she couldn’t imagine herself denying the girl of a sense of safety; especially after what Lana had been through at the asylum. Lana knew that the feeling of safety was one to be cherished, and she intended on giving Nora every bit she had left inside. 

 

Lana slowly walked down the plane aisle, looking for seat 32 in the small crowd. Finally finding her seat, she laid back cautiously, her nerves still getting the best of her. 

“If everyone could take their seats, the plane will be taking off soon.”

Lana sighed, audibly, and closed her eyes, attempting to relax through the long flight.


	3. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title taken from Queen ;) 
> 
> heavy rotation of You Were Meant For Me by Jewel and The Less I Know The Better by Tame Impala

As usual, Nora began to have doubts. 

Lana was the sweetest girl she’d ever met, considering she’d only met a few while living inside the monstrous murder house. They’d grown so close in the past month, Nora had never felt so loved; but she worried Lana did this out of pity, and the thought made her sick to her stomach.

Lana arrived at the murder house, beginning to feel the rock settle in her stomach. How could anybody stand to live here? 

She didn’t even have to knock before Nora opened the door with a slight frown and tear stained cheeks; even then, Lana thought she looked beautiful. 

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Lana began, trying to let herself into the house. 

Nora stood in the doorway to block Lana from entering. Her mind racing with thoughts she hoped would leave eventually but seemed to set anchor in her brain. 

“Lana.. I understand if you offered to let me stay with you out of pity, but if you did I can’t accept it.” 

Lana’s mind began at 50 miles per hour. How could she let Nora think this way? She wanted nothing but the best for her and now she feels pitied. She had never wanted to pity the girl, only to love her. 

Lana was startled from her thoughts from a burst of water falling between her legs. “I-I’m sorry Nora m-my water. It broke Nora I-I’m in labor.” 

Nora could see the terrified look on her face and instantly ran to catch her and pull her inside, laying her on the couch and put a cold towel over her forehead. 

“Hey it’s okay I’m here and the ambulance will be here soon. Can you stay with me Lana?”

Lana felt her arms and legs lose feeling slowly, beginning from the tips of her fingers to her shoulder. 

“Nora keep me awake. Nora I need you keep me awake.” What Lana thought was yelling was only a faint whisper as she began to lose consciousness, wanting only the feeling of Nora’s hand in hers. 

/ 

Lana woke up to bright lights blinding her, she looked around, greeted by a tall thin nurse. Disappointed that it wasn’t Nora, she let out an audible sigh. 

“You’re awake! Yes good. Can I take your vitals?” 

Lana nodded slowly, not completely sure what the nurse had asked. “Nora, where’s Nora?”

“That must be the girl that came in with you, I assume? She went to get some coffee, should be back soon dear.” The nurse said cheerfully as she stuck Lana with a needle, slowly drawing some blood to take to the testing lab. 

The door handle slowly turned and in walked Nora with her large cup of coffee, eyes lit up at the sight of Lana’s very alive face. “Lana honey, you’re awake can I get you anything?” She said, rushing to Lanas side and grabbing her hand 

“I’m okay dear, don’t worry.” Lana said with a weak smile. Memories of recents events began flooding back to her, more importantly Nora’s speech. “Nora, sweetheart I’m not pitying you.” She began, her voice was still weak, but she continued on, squeezing Nora’s hand. “I want to live with you, I feel safer when I’m around you. Don’t ever feel like you’re just extra to me.” 

Nora let out a breath of air through her nose, closing her eyes. She’d hoped Lana had forgotten about what she had said hours earlier. “I’m sorry Lana.”

“Don’t be sorry hun, we all have our doubts.” 

Nora thanked heavens to have someone so understanding like Lana when she’s feeling like this. 

“Lana? The baby. It’s a boy, do you want to see him?”

Lana’s stomach churned “No.” 

“Lana, I really think-“

“No, Nora. I want nothing to do with the child.” 

“Where is he going?”

“He’s been placed with a family in New Orleans. That’s all I know.” Lana stated coldly. 

Nora sighed and stood up. “I think I’ll go get some food, I haven’t eaten in a bit.” 

“Nora wait.” Lana grabbed her hand again, closing her eyes and taking a few breaths. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed, that child just makes me think of h-him.” She began to cry, having a hard time believing she gave birth to a child of such nature. 

Nora looked at her, tracing circles on Lana’s hand with her thumb. “It’s okay, Lana. I’m here for you. I don’t want you to go through this alone.” 

“I’m not. I have you.”


End file.
